


Swimming Pool

by thesilverwitch



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverwitch/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows it’s a bad idea as soon as Steve suggests it and looks at him with those big blue eyes, but he can’t for the life of him remember why swimming with Steve is such a bad idea so he accepts the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been [translated into Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2728220).

Tony knows it’s a bad idea as soon as Steve suggests it and looks at him with those big blue eyes, but he can’t for the life of him remember why swimming with Steve is such a bad idea so he accepts the invitation.

Afterwards it only takes him a good look at Steve in that ridiculously short bathing suit of his for Tony to remember why and for him to painfully regret his decision.

They had been sparring in the gym, just as usual but instead of hitting the showers when they finished Steve asked Tony if he’d like to try the swimming pool. Tony was sweaty and tired, but he figured nice warm water would help him relax and that Steve would just stay on his own little corner of the pool swimming like a machine while Tony floated away.

Unfortunately the other man had other plans which involved being really close to Tony while wearing clothes that hided _nothing_ beneath them. It was a danger for them both since Tony could see everything that Steve had and damn it looked good. Soon enough Steve would be able to see what he had underneath though, and that definitely wouldn’t be so good.

So Tony tries to keep away while Steve edges closer and closer. Steve suggested a race and Tony knew there was no chance of him winning so he accepted it, planning on leaving right after it with the excuse that he was tired.

What he wasn’t prepared for was his arm getting trapped on some stupid net (probably Peter’s fault, he’s always leaving his stupid toys everywhere) and needing Steve to rescue him.

It only takes a couple of seconds for him to get Tony out of the insufferable thing, and really Peter was going to pay for that one later because just as soon as Tony is out of the danger Steve is laughing at his face. _Laughing at Tony Stark’s face_. Nobody laughs at Tony’s face, not even Captain America.

They’re still in the middle of the pool where Tony can’t even reach the bottom so he does the only reasonable thing one can do in a pool when he wants to shut up water. He splashes Steve’s face. And then he ducks for cover as Steve splashes him back and it’s excused to say a water fight between to grown men had been initiated.

It’s an amazing water fight as far as water fights go, with actual tactics employed and diversion strategies. In the end Steve wins by swimming underwater and surprising Tony in the deepest corner of the pool but Tony couldn’t care less because it had been a hell of a ride and he’s now laughing with Steve.

After a couple of seconds though, the laugh dies down and the sudden awareness of being really close to Steve comes back to Tony and this time he can’t do anything about it. He’s caught between Steve’s arms, with Steve standing just in front of him almost breathing into his face.

Tony wants to run away before things get out of hand and he does something stupid, but Steve just keeps getting closer to him, invading all of Tony’s personal space and Tony can now see Steve’s wonderful eyelashes one by one, can even count them.

He only had a couple more seconds to run away if he wanted things to remain the same between Steve and him, if he wished for things to remain logical and practical with no awkward moments Tony should really put a stop to things now and walk away. 

Fortunately Tony was never one for being practical.

Their first kiss is a bit sloppy, the angles aren’t the right ones and it’s a bit too wet for Tony’s liking but then Steve inches forward just a little bit more until he’s whole body is pressed against Tony and things definitely turn upwards in all possible scales.

Steve’s the dominant one, pushing his tongue pass Tony’s lips and devouring his mouth until Tony is reduced to an almost whimpering mess but he honestly couldn’t give a bigger fuck about it because it’s Steve and Steve can do anything he wants to Tony.

One of Steve’s hands that was holding Tony in pace let’s go as it starts to travel downwards, and Tony has to grip to the pool’s edges if he wants to keep from drowning. Their position becomes a little bit awkward but as soon as Steve’s hand reaches its final destination and Tony realizes what he’s doing; all the awkward and unpractical make-out session thoughts fly out the window because suddenly things just got a really fantastic turn for the better.

“Is this okay?” Of course Steve would have to ask if giving a double handjob to himself and Tony was okay because he’s Steve and he always has to make sure Tony is okay with him even if Tony is currently moaning into his mouth.

“Yes Steve yes it’s okay. God _, don’t you dare to stop_.” Some extra encouragement never hurt anyone and apparently Steve likes to hear Tony talk if the way his body seems to react to Tony’s begging is a signal. Tony mentally notes that for future use.

Steve’s strokes start to become erratic as they both get closer to the edge. Tony is now a moaning and whimpering mess while Steve only makes little sounds in the back of his throat which is something Tony will have to work on because it’s as clear as daylight that Steve is holding himself back and that just can’t happen.

He comes first, kissing Steve furiously on the mouth as he does and it only takes a few seconds for Steve to follow him.

Tony doesn’t know if he’s supposed to say something now or maybe leave; he wants to kiss Steve again but now that the adrenaline as left his body and he’s feeling like the same-old logical Tony Stark he isn’t sure if it’s okay for him to do that.

“C’mon on, shower time.” Steve smiles warmly at Tony, making Tony’s insides turn a bit into mush. They leave the pool together, heading for the locker room and Tony is quite glad to notice is walking right by his side, shoulders and hips bumping as they walk.

Maybe the chance of trying dirty talk during sex will happen sooner than Tony had excepted.

\-----

Afterwards Peter’s punishment happens more as an accident than anything else, but it’s still incredibly rewarding to see him running away from the pool while screaming like a little girl.

Tony had apparently forgotten to clean the water after he and Steve had left.


End file.
